But a cherry blossom away
by ThanatosXD
Summary: SEX LEMONS SMUT so now thats over this is Inori x Shu intense, gripping love story yes with lemons. will be depressing...another shitty sumary just read and you'll love it! rated m for sex and swearing plus adult themes xx enjoy reviews and pms appreciated!


SEX LEMONS SMUT PENIS ROMANCE HURT LOVE STORY SAPPY AS BALL SACK SWEAT THANATOS THATS ME

now that I have your attention.

Hi my name is Thanatos, I've been writing mainly about Akame Ga Kill, but this Anime was too sad so I have to make it even more depressing for everyone else!

Feel my pain. Now

Well shit...I'm so hung up about this anime I have to write a story about it. Well lets get started. Guilty Crown. Inori x Shu this shits about to go down. Sex later first sadness and turmoil ready? good. this may be a long or short Fanfic who knows? Just sit back and enjoy the story. Yes sex will come later...If you are familiar with my work then you know that I take Lemons VERY serious.

Takes place After Shu kills Gai and Mana for the first time and they are at school, before he became a Tyrannical prick. Hare is still very much alive and well. Just remember this is romance so there will be a love happy ending ok? THEY WILL BE IN LOVE JUST SIT TIGHT!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I love you Shu. I'm not sure If this is actual love, but whether it be fake or real, I love you."

Those words hit him like a massive bolder, digging deep into his soft skin like a barrage of intensely wicked knives, seeping into his slow mind, finally coming to utter realisation of what she just told him. "Those words...Inori...Loves me?" A million sudden thoughts ran insanely rampant through his dazed head. Brown eyes widened in absolute shock. Shu couldn't fathom the current situation, couldn't comprehend those four words she had so willingly spoken. the sincere expression on her usually expressionless face told him that there was no lie. Not this time at least. No Gai to tell her what to do, well due to him being stabbed straight through the chest and saving everyone's life, again. She was purely acting on her own feelings, on what she desired the most out of everything. Why did he feel less than him? Inori always wondered why, It was never a real competition. In the end Shu would always prevail for her. The said teen had wanted her to say that sentence for a long time, ever since he joined the rebellious force Funeral Parlour to fight for her, but now... what did he feel? Only a weird emptiness and strangely, no other emotion rather than extreme joyful sensations and spirals of excitement. "What...Why don't I feel." Inside he wanted her more than anything, well that was his goal form the start, but now... Why was there conflict in his body? What was this extreme pressure that was slowly setting in on his immobilised form, freezing his limbs and dulling his senses. Anxiety? Nervousness? No that was natural for him an anyway, this was...very distant form those. His hesitation was far too long for a reply, even Inori could feel him tense up. Her admitting that she had true, pure feelings for him may have overwhelmed Shu, bringing him a bit too far, to the limit of his emotional gauge.

What was he saying. Why would he reject her? He did love her back, had a very evident long-term longing for her, but why couldn't he speak that back to her. Hid brain wouldn't formulate the necessary words to reply, and his body remained a still wreck. What was it that bothered him so much about saying those. Was it that he had never told anyone that he loved them? Well no that wasn't at all true. Was it that she had been with Gai. "No..." was all he could think. He sharply inhaled, feeling the cold oxygen fill his clogged lungs to the brim before he breathed deeply, expelling the waste. All the memories of being 'that guy', the one who wasn't good enough for anything but hiding away in a little isolated corner like the coward he was, or the one wasn't even brave enough to face his superior. The one that was never as good as the mighty Gai, leader of their vicious cult. All the emotions of jealousy, malice, and above all else: loneliness.

No It wasn't just that, how could it be after that dreaded day? The manipulation struck his heart like a thrown javelin, piercing his feelings, sending his ideas to shatter into tiny burnt ashes of blank. "Guy told me to say those things." That statement hung in his head, messing with him every minute of his troubled life, echoing through his gullible mind like the sound of wind chimes. "How could I be so naive...so stupid?!" He could never forget those terrible lies. No, those idea she planted in his head about spending time together always and never leaving each other for anything in the world. Corruption and misleading conversations. How did he forget that? It was because he deliberately tried, everyday, not to think about it, to forcefully remove those depressing thoughts form his already ruptured mind, yet here they were flooding back in. It was too much, and his limp figure suddenly collapsed tot he ground on his knees, drawn in to his torso, gaze still fixated on the concerned girl in front of him. Inori inched closer steadily, foot by foot, trying to reach out to him, but yet he felt far away, like he wasn't relaying a clear answer.

Inori of course felt love for him inside. Was it love? She was definitely certain. The way her heart rate elevated when she was around him, pounding in her chest like a knocking at the door. The way her breathing became more ragged and rapid at the same time when he would cast a gentle smile upon her. She knew it was, well it was the only logical explanation right? The two comrades stood outside on top of the library's roof, earlier conversing over the festival plans. A cool, crisp wind blew through Inori's pink hair, skimming her scalp and teasing the follicles of stray hair. Above the gracious moon was beginning to rise, replacing the sun's shift to illuminate the eternal darkness.

"Shu whats-"

"Don't come near me Inori!"

His sudden yell shocked her, bringing little droplets of tears to water at her eyes. That sentence hurt, very much. More then any bullet or knife blade in the world. "Is...he...Is he rejecting...me?" Inori's hands shot to her mouth, clasping her mouth shut, trying to recover from her awe. Shu looked up to her innocent, sobbing form, feeling a bottomless pit of guilt and pain manifest itself in the hole of his stomach. "Is she even...telling the truth this time, or is it another cruel ruse?" His uncertainty was certainly going to be the downfall of there conversation. Shu knew that they were both good friends, but she was coming increasing closer to a tantrum of pure unrestrained emotion that was threatening to break loose and inflict it's wrath upon her.

"I'm-I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Her cold tears didn't stop, if anything his apologetic words made it worse. She continued to ball her eyes out on the spot.

"Shu... I really do love you? do you love me?"

That question, again like the first sentence she spoke took him by complete surprise. The reaction was exactly the same as earlier, shocked expression with a strangled noise erupting form the back of his throat. He was agin, conflicted between thoughts and emotions, separately. Summing up his conclusion and going through every idea. No. He couldn't bring himself to say it even though he knew the truth about his feelings. It wasn't right. His long hesitation gave her another chance to ask a crippling concern.

"You don't love me? Shu...you...don't love me?"

Shu gasped, shooting his widened eyes right back up to face Inori's red orbs, glazed with salty tears. All he could do was bow his worthless head down, and nod in agreement with accordance to his wretched heart. "I'm not even brave enough to admit what I feel inside." Inori only gave him a saddened look, followed by one of grief. She continued to silently cry as Shu just gazed at the ground, heart-broken and disgusted wit himself. He adjusted his stance, rising to meet her and starting to pace over, but stopped abruptly when he winced. "I can't-can't...no I can't go over to her now..." More emotions and nightmares welled in his brain, swirling like a storm of never-ending sorrow.

"Is it because I was with Gai?" Inori looked up from her water-filled hands to face the grief-stricken hero. Her eyes showed only sadness and rejection. "Is it?!" she screamed out of desperation, pleading for an answer to her sudden question.

"N-Maybe. I-Maybe," Shu admitted, as usual having a very hard time expressing his actual feelings. He turned around so as not to face her sobbing face, trying to stop himself form crying as well. A right hand rose to rub his sore eyes in anguish. "Of course I should just say it. No I can't. No she needs to know what shes put me through the past months." All broke loose as he lost control over his mind. Chaos and turmoil had just been unleashed. Willing up all the remaining courage he could just muster, his boost of adrenaline and determination pushed him to speak up about his conflicted emotions. with clenched fists he spoke his truth. The wave of emotion exploded within him as he yelled out in an almost scary,fiery trance. All the suppressed feelings and thoughts finally gave way. Salty tears dripped down to his cheeks as he spoke.

"Alright Inori I'll tell you the truth! I don't love you and I don't think I'll ever be able to! The whole god-damn reason I joined the Funeral Parlour was because of you! I liked you! a lot more than anyone else and of course you and Gai noticed that, so-so you decided to play with my emotions, putting me through all your bullshit about 'loving me' and being together from now! I've tried to supress it, to forget those sick things you guys... You were lying to my face the whole time, toying with me, never saying a word about it until that night I found you singing! You knew about that fucking shit everyday, and yet you went on with it, treating me like the gullible idiot I was. Because of that I can't even tell now If you are telling me the truth that you actually love me, or you're lying for some other ulterior motive I'm unaware of! And you know what? Thats not the only thing thats pissing me off! Thats driving me crazy but no you had to continue! After you were done with me, destroying my world, watching it crash down onto me, watching me die slowly on the inside right there in that moment, you ran all the way back to Gai and slept with him! Just a few minutes after! Can you even understand how I felt then when I saw you enter his room so quickly, right after we spoke? Can you possible comprehend it?! Obviously fucking not! I was in living hell! I didn't talk to anyone about or write anything down regarding that day! No one was there for me, so I quit. People have died because of my stupidness, thrown away their lives for my well-being! but you know what? I'm done! I've been used by people so many times I-I-I can't even... My life had been a wreck since ...Inori...you hurt me more than anyone else in this world ever has. I've been trying to pretend that i didn't care...but I do, and it hurts...so much... so much"

those last few words took there toll quite largely. Inori was utterly shocked for a few moments before crumbling back down into a crazy storm of anger and deep, deep miserable sadness, but not anger towards Shut, but her own demeaning self. "What have I-I done to him?!" Infinite feelings tortured her body, shaking her limbs causing her knees to buckle. She may not have known love, but she definitely knew hurt, pain and sorrow all too well. It engulfed her body, drenching her in harsh guilt and scorching woe. she thought as her wailing continued through the moment, finally snapping Shu out of his burst of outrage. "Oh shit...what did I just say to her?!" Colossal, vicious anger was replaced with a sudden burst of excruciatingly painful guiltiness and setting panic.

"Inori I-Inori! I don't know what came over me! I'm so-"

The pink-haired girl had bolted off still relentlessly crying, sore hands cupping her face as she sprinted to the stairs, fleeing form the scene leaving a very lonely Shu to silently sob on the ground. He could spot her clear, silvery tears fly from her face as she ran.

"I'm sorry..." Shu weakly whispered between sniffles.

"What the hell have I done? Whats wrong with me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was depressing wow. Anyways more to come I know there aren't many guilty crown fanfics so please, if you are reading this please take up writing! No harm comes out of it and honestly...the guilty crown ending sucked balls, so we need to be making more fanfics. It doesn't even have to be about guilty crown, write whatever! I miss guilty crown its been like three years jeez. cheers guys love u xx

ps- this isn't as long as my usual stories but you know it was supposed to be sad so...yeah have a good one!


End file.
